Remember Me
by CoffeeLovingNinja
Summary: The time has come for Sora to regain his memories. Problem is, Roxas has no idea how he is meant to merge with his Somebody. Will Riku be able to shed some light on the subject? akuroku, soriku, soroku, and rikuroku


Remember Me

A/N: Yeah, I have no idea where this came from. Oh well! Enjoy some Sora/Roxas, Sora/Riku, Axel/Roxas, and Riku/Roxas angst! (And by the way, I'm not implying anything that isn't in the games. If you keep your mind clean, than this is an angst story about a boy trying to reawaken his best friend. But if you want to read it as yaoi, then go right ahead, I'm not stopping you. Mostly, just enjoy it, okay?) Thanks!

* * *

><p>Riku made sure to stay very quiet as he watched Roxas sigh and climb into the white pod that held Sora. Not knowing what to do, Roxas simply stared for a bit before letting his fingers investigate his other half. He reached for the brown locks first, something Riku was sure he had done before he lost his memories of the boy. Then, pale fingers stroked the cute, tan face, something Riku thought about doing often. Roxas held Sora's hands for a bit, (something Riku knew he had thought about doing at least a hundred times before) and eventually set his head on the other's shoulder in frustration.<p>

"I don't know what you want me to do, kid," Roxas growled in frustration. The blond continued to think for a bit before a sweet blush covered his cheeks. Intrigued, Riku leaned forward to see what his next move would be.

Small lips met in a somehow totally platonic kiss, as if it were being shared between siblings or a mother and her baby. Even though Riku knew that Roxas meant nothing by it, he still felt anger rock through him. He was very protective of the little brunet and did not want anyone being that close to him. The thought had come to him before that he might not even be a real friend to the boy anymore, but that did not keep Riku from watching him while he slept anyway.

When Sora's state did not change after the innocent peck, Roxas let out a frustrated cry and sat down inside the pod.

Riku rolled his eyes. He was not going to let this idiot waste any more of his valuable time that could be spent on remembering Sora. "Stab yourself with your keyblade, moron," he demanded in a gruff voice.

Roxas had the decency to look surprised before angrily replying to the room in general, "How am I a moron? I've never done this before!"

The older male walked out of the shadows, smirking as Roxas tried to cover up his fear with anger. "Oh, are you remembering something? You look like you did when I beat you those few weeks ago."

"You didn't beat me."

"Oh? Then what do you call me flipping you right on your backside, knocking you out, and delivering you to Diz?"

"Cheating."

Riku snorted as he came to stand before Sora. "Call it what you want. I don't care. What I do care about is you returning what you took from Sora."

Roxas's face turned red with blind rage. "I didn't take anything from him! If anything, he stole from me! He's taken my friends, family, and everything else in my life!"

"Those were never yours to begin with. Diz granted you with illusions of those things," Riku said calmly.

"Either way, he has no right to take them away from me!"

Riku felt as if he were arguing with a child. "He isn't! You took everything away from him when you came out of his heart-"

"Which was his fault! I mean, what kind of idiot stabs themself on purpose?"

The room grew quiet for a moment before the words, "He wouldn't have if I hadn't made him. No, it was my fault," were whispered.

Roxas looked as if Riku had just grown another head. "What?"

"It doesn't matter. You just need to merge with him once again and everything will go back to normal," Riku growled, staring at his feet.

"And what do you consider normal?" Roxas asked, furrowing his eyebrows together. When Riku did not respond, he continued. "Because 'normal' to me is getting to spend time with my friends Hayner, Pence, and Olette. Normal is sitting on top of the clock tower with Xion, talking about our latest mission." Tears filled his beautiful blue eyes. "Normal is laying out under the stars with Axel by my side, picking out constellations and just…enjoying each other's company. But you know what, I'll never get to experience those things ever again!"

Riku was a bit shocked by the emotional outburst from the heart-less teen, not knowing what to say next.

Roxas sighed. "Whatever. My friends can't see or remember me. Xion's dead. And Axel…"

"Axel still cares about-"

"Don't," Roxas whispered. "Don't say that; it isn't true. He can't care about me or anyone else because he hasn't got a heart."

Riku pondered these words for a while, finding some truth in them. It was not until that very moment that he realized just how alike Roxas and Sora were. So, Riku decided that maybe treating him like Sora, like a _human being,_ would convince the boy to return to his somebody. With all of this in mind, Riku placed firm hands on the blond's shoulders. "Roxas, it's understandable that you want to be loved and that you couldn't get exactly what you wanted with Axel. But if you rejoin Sora, then you can have that relationship. Once Sora learns of you, he'll love you more than anyone else has ever loved you before. Not only that, but you'll get to experience all the feelings and connections that Sora has with other people." Riku paused, wondering if he should continue. He figured it would not hurt the situation much. "And you can feel what it's like to have a lover through him."

Eyes of the clearest blue snapped up to stare at him. "You mean I can sit idly by while you and Sora have what Axel and I never could."

"No, it won't be like that. You will be him, and he'll be you." He struggled to find the right words. "You're… the same person. There won't be just a Roxas or just a Sora. There will be both of you, together, experiencing everything together."

"And how do you know? You don't have a somebody."

Riku glared off to the side a bit. "No, but I'm experiencing what you and Sora will with someone else. Ansem has invaded me, and now I can barely tell the difference between us. I hate it; I hate him." His attention was once again directed at Roxas as he continued quietly, "But it'll be different with you and Sora. Ansem is evil, and I already had darkness in my heart before he merged with me. But you and Sora are pure light. Combined, you two will be the greatest thing that anyone has ever seen. You'll be complete once again. Roxas, you'll finally have a heart."

His last words were the only thing that really struck the blond throughout the speech. The idea of having a heart must have sounded pretty good for his face to light up so beautifully, Riku figured. He looked just like Sora when he smiled. It was so reassuring and heart-warming. It made Riku want to smile too.

"Okay. I'll do it," Roxas exclaimed with a twinkle in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Riku summoned his keyblade and aimed it at the other's chest, right where his heart should be. But just as he was about to lash his hand forward, Roxas chickened out.

"Wait, wait! Hold on, I think I need a minute!" Roxas yelled frantically.

Riku rolled his aquamarine eyes. "Oh please, don't start with me. You know you can't feel panic."

Glaring, he replied curtly, "I know that. I just… Can you tell me more about Sora?"

The Way to Dawn disappeared in a cloud of smoke as Riku crossed his arms. "Actually, I can't. I don't remember much about him. My memories are still really sketchy, and they'll stay that way until you return to him."

Roxas shuffled his feet awkwardly. "You mean you can't tell me anything? How in the world do you know he's so lovable and friendly then?"

Sigh. "Roxas, we don't have time-"

"Tell me, or you'll have to fight me to kill me."

Riku was starting to get annoyed once again, but he tried to place himself in the nobody's shoes and reassess the situation. "I don't remember anything about him except that we're best friends," _or we were,_ he thought, "and I have to wake him up. I miss him, even though I don't know who he is. Roxas, do you remember the time you forgot who Axel and Xion were?"

"Of course I do. It was only a few days ago," he replied.

"But you still had dreams about them, didn't you? You still had some memory of them locked away somewhere deep down even if you didn't recognize them as such."

"Yeah… I thought my imagination was just going crazy. I kept having dreams about them and you, Sora, and some girl named Kairi. But I didn't really start remembering them until Axel found me. After that, I couldn't keep telling myself that all of this wasn't real. There was too much evidence that it was."

"Then you see my point. I know the basics of Sora because he's here in front of me, so I know he's tangible and real, and I have dreams about him all the time. I can't tell you his favorite color or how he feels about spinach, but I know that he's a good person who cares about others. You just…have to trust me."

Those beautiful blue eyes once again turned to gaze up at him, asking for a shred of hope to clear up the sea of confusion that had been growing over the past week. "Why should I trust you?" he insisted, exasperated.

"Sora does."

"Well, good for him," Roxas grumbled, rolling his eyes. "You have to understand. I've gotten into a lot of regrettable things because I just trusted whoever asked me to." He slumped then, all the fight flying out of him. "I guess I'm finally learning and putting my lesson into action."

Riku pondered the Nobody's words for a minute. The kid was much wiser than he originally gave him credit for. "I see where you're coming from, Roxas. I really do. But think about this: what other option do you have?"

The blond sighed and turned back to his Somebody once again. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just…I just don't want to die, you know?" Tears caught in his eyes once again.

Thick, muscular arms reached out and pulled Roxas into a comforting hug that somehow felt very familiar. "You won't be dead. You'll be complete and fulfilled for the first time in your entire life. This is your purpose in life, not a curse. There are people who search their entire life to find what you have. This isn't a bad thing; it's not even sad."

Roxas took a deep breath, trying to continue holding back his sobs. "O-okay. Just p-promise me one thing."

"Of course." Riku quickly replied, excitement starting to build up in his veins like caffeine.

Roxas pulled back just enough to be able to see Riku's eyes. He reached up with one hand and firmly took ahold of the older man's chin. "Be good to Sora," he requested. "There were more than a hundred instances where Axel or I could've told each other how we felt, but we never did because we were afraid of what the other would think. And if Sora really is just like me, then he'll want to hear anything that you have to say. I guess, just…don't be stupid and- treat Sora right, okay?"

Riku grinned like the lovesick teenager that he was. "Can do, Roxie."

Something lit up in Roxas's eyes that looked like a memory. Just as he was about to open his mouth to say something undoubtedly important, a hole began to form in his chest where his heart should be. Then, with a final scream from Roxas, the Nobody burst into thousands of pixels, each floating over to Sora and dissolving onto his skin.

Riku gaped like a fish for a moment before he collected himself in a very pissed off manor. "Diz! What was that for? He would have gone willingly if you had given me a few more minutes!"

"I've given you a week to finish this. The universe does not have time for you to piddle around by trying to comfort a Nobody. And if you're not going to do your job, then I will," the old man replied with malice in his voice.

Riku sighed and turned back to Sora. "Fine. What's done is done. Now, all we can do is wait for Sora to wake up."

Diz shook his head, grabbing Riku's arm. "We can't stay here. We must report to King Mickey."

Heartbreak spread across the teenager's expression at the thought of leaving Sora when he was just beginning to regain his memories. He had originally planned to be with Sora as he awoke, there to fill Sora in as to what had happened in the past year. More than that, he wanted to be the first thing Sora saw. There was some hidden intimacy in that thought that he couldn't quite describe. But now, all his plans were void. Oh well.

"Riku, let's go," Diz commanded, creating and disappearing through a portal of darkness.

A sigh passed through the teen's thin lips as he followed his elder towards the door that had appeared in mid air. Right as he was about to step through, an adorable yawn echoed throughout the voluminous room. Riku whipped his head around, searching for the source of the sound. Out of the corner of his vision, he saw a small, supple body stretching. Without a second's thought as to what he was doing or why, he hid behind an empty pod.

"Sora!" a squeaky voice called from the small body of a duck matched with that of a large dog-man.

Said boy hopped out of his capsule and fell on top of his friends. Chocolate locks flopped around with each bob of his head. Blue eyes flipped in and out of view, framed by thick lashes that cast curved shadows across his rosy cheeks. Full, soft lips parted to call out the names of his friends in a cute, sleepy voice.

As Riku took in everything that made up this adorable boy, he literally felt the waves of memory rushing back to him. And with every past experience and feeling that he was reliving, the warmth in his chest grew and grew until he was positive that his heart would stop and/or burst. If he was sure of nothing else at that very moment, he knew one thing.

He loved this kid, be as a friend, sibling, or anything else. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>AN: So? How'd you like it? Feel free to tell me what you thought! You can flame on Diz, gripe that you thought this would have more romance like the rest of my stories, or just say it was cute.

Or, you know, you could just push your home button and not talk to me at all… That's okay too… * sniff, sniff *

XD Thanks for reading! ^.^


End file.
